killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Instinct (Original Game Soundtrack), Season 2
Killer Instinct (Original Game Soundtrack), Season 2 is a digital double album set that was released on August 4, 2015, by Microsoft Studios Music. It was released on digital platforms such as Amazon, iTunes, Spotify, and Google Play. The OST serves as a follow-up to last year's Killer Instinct: Season One Soundtrack + Original Arcade Soundtrack. The soundtrack contains both the official soundtrack of Season 2 of the 2013 Killer Instinct game released for the Xbox One, as well as the tracks from the original 1996 Killer Instinct Gold Cuts soundtrack album, as well as some extra unreleased demo tracks. (NOTE: Some of the extra tracks were included in the Rare Replay collection, under "Top-Secret Tunes" in the "Rare Revealed" main menu. Also, did you know the collection was released the same day as this soundtrack?) The soundtrack was followed up next year with Killer Instinct Season 3: Original Soundtrack. Tracklist # I'm Back (to Rise!) Omega Sparx (TJ Combo's theme) - 8:50 # Village of Whispers (ft. Erika Mariko Olsen) (Hisako's theme) - 7:17 # Inferno (ft. LittleVMills) (Cinder's theme) - 7:16 # Temperance & Vengeance (ft. Ali Edwards) (Maya's theme) - 8:11 # Polemos (Aganos' theme) - 6:42 # Sandstorm (Kan-Ra's theme) - 6:02 # .execute (ARIA's theme) - 7:30 # Hatchery 09 (Riptor's theme) - 3:42 # Herald of Gargos (ft. Christopher de Leon) (Omen and Shadow Jago's theme) - 8:56 # Killer Instinct Title Theme (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 1:18 # Character Select (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 0:54 # Maya - Game Version (Vintage Score) (ft. Mark Betteridge) - 2:09 # Maya - Remix (Vintage Score) (ft. Mark Betteridge) - 5:15 # Sabrewulf (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 1:52 # Jago - Game Version (Vintage Score) - 2:20 # Jago (Vintage Score) (Shakuhachi Remix) - 2:12 # Combo (Vintage Score) (ft. Kev Bayliss, Faye Newborough, & Team Rare) - 1:39 # Tusk (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 1:59 # Kim Wu (Vintage Score) - 1:57 # Orchid (Vintage Score) (ft. Faye Newborough) - 2:33 # Glacius (Vintage Score) - 1:46 # Fulgore (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 2:05 # Spinal (Vintage Score) (ft. Team Rare) - 2:55 # Gargos (Vintage Score) (ft. Grant Kirkhope) - 2:52 # Training Mode (Vintage Score) - 6:29 # Character Select (Vintage Score) (Alternate Version) - 1:08 # Combo (Vintage Score) (Early Demo Track) - 3:09 # Maya (Vintage Score) (Early Demo Track) - 1:17 # Killer Instinct Title Theme (Vintage Score) (Alternate Version) - 3:20 Trivia *The length of "Herald of Gargos" is actually 5:44. The track then stays silent until 7:22, when a small acoustic version of the main theme "The Instinct" is played as a hidden track. **A day or so after this OST was released, composer Mick Gordon announced on the official KI website that he would not return to compose Season 3 (as he would move on to composing the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doom_(2016_video_game) 2016 reboot of Doom]), making this small track sort of his parting gift for the KI fans. ***Instead, he would be replaced in Season 3 by two new composers: Celldweller & Atlas Plug **What's interesting is that the silence length between the song and the acoustic track is about 99 seconds, which is the same length as a match in Killer Instinct (or any fighting game in general). Gallery Kisoundtrack1.jpg|Season 2 OST announced! Kisoundtrack2.jpg|Tracklist revealed External links Killer Instinct: Season 2 Original Soundtrack on VGMdb.net Category:Soundtracks Category:Killer Instinct 2013